A Woven Blanket of Fate
by cupid'slove
Summary: Draco escapes the dark lords clutches taking a young girl with him and flees to the dark forest. There he runs into Harry and his two best friends but is it a good thing the three found Draco and his companion or did they run away only to be captured and made prisoner once again yes, summary sucks but it's a really good story. ( a Harry/Draco story with some side pairings also.)
1. Draco's Premonition

**Draco's Premonition **

The forbidden forest, a place so silent you could hear a cricket chirp a mile away. In this forest dwelt the unimaginable, the dangerous, and oddest of creatures you have ever laid eyes upon. There where spiders that easily towered over the average sized man and animals that could rip you to shreds in a matter of minutes. But on May 12, 1996 was a sound that was rarely heard in this forest of terrors, the sound of foot falls belonging to a boy and a young girl who were running away from their horrifying fate and into a bright future.

**The night before**

Draco Malfoy sat up in is bed heaving, sweat glistening of his forehead and arms. His eyes were wide as they looked back and forth sure there was another presence in his room. Draco sat with the blanket pooled around his waist silent and waiting for any sign of movement. As time ticked by with only the cool night breeze as an indicator Draco inched his way of his king sized bed and dark blue satin bed covers onto the soft rug on the floor. With his heart still hammering in his chest and his fingers shaking by his side Draco went off to his wardrobe and took out a dark grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark slacks and slipped them on. As he neared the door that lead into a hallway on the second floor He grabbed his winter cloak off its hook and slipped out into the stale air that occupied the rest of the manor's interior.

Every step he took was silent and cautious, taking great care to listen for any footsteps that did not belong to him. Reaching the first floor landing Draco slipped into an alcove near the stairs and scanned his surroundings, with the safe knowledge that no one had followed him he continued on to the doorway that opened to another set of stairs that would lead him to the basement of Malfoy manor and to his intended target.

Halfway down the stairs Draco quietly incanted a disillusionment charm then continued on his way even more cautious now that he was near the dark lords prisoners and no doubt a few death eaters . With just the dim lights of the lanterns overhead Draco peaked into every cell he past; scrunching his nose at the smell of decay, feces, and vomit. Nearing the second row of cell he was about to give up thinking the dream was just a dream and not a premonition like so many were as of late when the faint, almost non-existent, sound of weeping was heard. Not one to be caught this late at night Draco took two steps forward before listening again and with still no sound but the faint weeping he took a few more. Every two steps he would listen before proceeding towards the sound that gradually got closer until he came to a stop right in front of a small cell door that reeked of death.

Using what little wand less magic he had Draco flicked a finger at the lock and a small white bolt was produced making the lock break in two and fall to the ground. Swiftly walking in the cell Draco came to a stop and gently put a hand on each shoulder of a small girl that sat with her knees to her chest and her head on top of them; muffling the sound of her crying.

"Have you come to kill me to?" the soft voice sound so frail and young Breaking Draco's not so black heart.

"No I've come to take you away and bring you back to your family when it is safe to do so."

"Why?" was the only thing the girl could say before what little strength she had left diminished and she was unable to stay awake any longer.

"Because little girl with what I saw you deserve to go home to the family that cherishes you and to a future you decide." Draco whispered as he picked the small body up into his arms and left the same way he had come.

Knowing that he had this little girl in his arms Draco moved with even more caution than before clutching her to his chest. Gliding up the stairs the only thought he had was that he had to get himself and the girl out of the Malfoy manor property wards before anyone knew he was no longer in his room for not only was this girl a prisoner but so was he and they both played an important part in the dark lords plans for a dark, morbid future.

With his mother dead and his father under the imperious curse the dark lord took it upon himself to use Draco in any way he saw fit and that included using him and this little girl as a sacrifice and call forth a demon to take control of Draco's body and do as he commanded.

Shuddering at the memory of the day the dark lord had told him this and locked him in his room Draco burst through the front door and onto the lawn and in a matter of minutes he was running past the property lines and Apparited both of them thinking only of getting them to Hogwarts as safely as possible.

**Present**

Draco had been running non-stop for what seemed like days when in reality it had only one. Wasting no time he refused to stop for rest until he was sure the party of death eaters that was bound to be looking for them was far behind him. With each moment that ticked by his precious cargo was feeling heavier and heavier until he had no other option but to stop.

Keeping his eyes peeled for any movement Draco lowered the body onto the ground, propping it and him-self on a tree. Taking in big gulps of air He could feel the cramps in his leg and arm muscles loosen then disappear altogether. With the cramps gone and his breathing and heart rate slowing down to a healthy speed Draco turned to look at the little girl who had been only hours away from being slaughtered and presented to an alter as a child sacrifice to the demon, Marquis Leraje(1).

Pictures swirled around in Draco's head on what would have happened to them if they had stayed in that hell hole of a house. Not only was this little girl on death row but he would have been offered as this demons body and second live sacrifice. As his mind kept reply the dream he had the night before he faintly heard the unmistakable sound of feet hitting damp, dead leaves laying on the forest floor. With the sound came urgency and Draco's body went into fight or flight mode so picking the girl up He rushed in the direction opposite the sounds, going as fast as his weakening legs would go. All the movement had the girl in his arms waking up and as she did her big brown eyes snapped open and stared up into Draco's face. Knowing the girl was now awake he had no other choice but to talk and run at the same time unless he wanted her to panic and give away their location.

"Now girl I know you are scared but I'm not your enemy. Right now we're heading to a place I know will give us sanctuary so please do not scream or move I'm already using my reserves to get us there." huffing as he spoke Draco was having a hard time keeping his speed up and hearing if the sound had gotten any closer. Taking a sharp right he spotted a giant oak with its roots over lapping each other making a perfect hiding place for two small bodies. Stopping at its base he gently set the girl down and nudged her underneath following close behind to shield her tiny form with his own.

"What's your name?' was the first sound Draco heard after everything else in the forest went dead silent including the sound of their pursuer's footsteps.

"Draco Malfoy, yours?"

"Melody Maselo"

"Nice to meet you Melody, Seems you have been woven into this mess as tightly as I have, haven't you?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know why cause one minute I'm playing outside and the next I wake up in a dark and stinky place." tears began to stream down her face and she looks up her eyes big as plates as she said two words so quietly Draco struggled to hear. "Why me?"

"I will explain it to you when we reach safety but right now think of only happy thought. If you want you can even ask me questions if that will make you fill better alright?" bringing the small girl onto his lap Draco gently strokes her long black hair soothing the girl instantly.

"How old are you? Where are your mama and papa? Why do you look so sick?"

Chuckling softly Draco begins "I'm seventeen, my mother died a few weeks ago, my father is being made a servant by a mad man, and I look sick because I am. Now if you don't mind may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure" came the sleepy reply.

"How old are you? Where do you live? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Um let's see I'm five years old, I live in old Colwyn (2), and I have an older brother who is seven and a baby brother who is two."

"Well I'm glad you have a family to go back to." Looking down at Melody as she slept, Draco smiled and drifted off to sleep as well.

That morning the two awoke to the sound of yelling close by and with great speed Draco picked Melody up and ran straight ahead, following his instincts as he made his way through the forest. With the sound now far of Draco set Melody down and they walked side by side, listening intently for any noise, with Draco clasping Melody's hand in his own.

They walked throughout the day only stopping earlier that morning when Draco had spotted a berry bush with dark luscious black berries covering every inch, which they had eaten until their bellies were, full. Now with grumbling bellies and the last remnants of daylight fading Draco and Melody were exhausted. With no food in sight and only tree roots for shelter they were forced to spend another night in the forest that at any moment could kill them.

When all was dead silent the pair made their way to a tree with roots like a witch's hand. As they neared a flash of color caught Draco's eye and in a haste to get away he all but ripped Melody of her feet and bolted like a scared deer.

Hearing people run behind him, Draco veered off to the left then right trying to shake the unknown pursuer of their trail. When everything he could think of had failed and his legs were about to give out Draco veered once more to the left and slammed up against a tree standing as still as possible with his hood up and Melody tucked underneath his cloak on his right, hiding her from prying eyes.

As Draco sat there shaking with fear and holding Melody close to his body three Cloaked figures made themselves known. Their wands raised the two in back stopped a few feet away from him as the third took cautious steps towards him and flipped his hood off revealing knotted hair, hollow cheeks, thin lips, and dark circles under foggy looking grey eyes.

"M-Malfoy?"

Looking up he could barely see inside the hood and what he saw made his blood run cold, "P-Potter?"

**(1) Leraje is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell who has thirty legions of demons under his power. He causes great battles and disputes, and makes gangrene wounds caused by arrows. He is depicted as a gallant and handsome archer clad in green, carrying a bow and quiver.**

**(2) Old Colwyn (Welsh Hen Golwyn) is a small town just to the east of Colwyn Bay, in Conwy County Borough, Wales.**

**Dun Dun Dun, is it a good thing Harry and his gang were the ones that found them or is it a bad thing? Find out in the next chapter of 'A woven Blanket of Fate.'**


	2. Deciding what to do

**so sorry about the long wait I just couldn't figure out what exactly I was going to put in this chapter. so without further ado I give you Chapter two-**

**Deciding what to do**

Staring up into Harry potters face was the last thing Draco thought would happen but he should have known everything wouldn't go his way. With as much strength as he could sum Draco pushed Melody to the side and rammed potter with all his weight.

"Run!" was the only word he got out before Potter grabbed his arm and pushed him against the tree. Struggling Draco tried everything he could think of to get loose but nothing worked yelling in desperation He watched as Melody was grabbed by Ron Weasley and put over his shoulder before she could get any farther than a few yards.

"Leave her alone you bastards, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Draco screamed and thrashed about, his energy seeping away with every move he made. As his struggling got weaker and weaker he began to lose hope and looking over at where Ron had Melody he could see she felt the same way.

When finally his energy was gone Draco leaned his forehead on the tree he was pressed up against, his mind alarmingly blank. Standing there he could feel potter's body move away giving his lungs the much-needed space to suck in oxygen. Closing his eyes Draco focused on his breathing trying to calm himself down and listened to Potter speak.

"Malfoy tell me why you're here and why you have a little girl with you." Potter spoke, his voice giving no other option but to comply.

"That's none of your business now leave us alone and go back to whatever you were doing before you found us." Voice shaking Draco tried as best he could to keep the others from noticing. AS he stood there waiting for an answer Draco could practically feel the animosity coming from the death eater group that was Getting closer with each minute they wasted trying to get Potter and his Friends to let them go. Calm turned too terrified as he started to struggle once more. He could hear Melody struggle as well but before they could get free a group of four came into view.

As Potter went into defense mode Draco saw his chance and took it, slipping out from between Potter and the tree and ran to where Melody was standing. Grabbing her arm he took a few more steps behind a giant tree that would effectively block them from the others view and put her between the tree and his body much like Potter did to him earlier.

As the two stood there they could hear Voldemort underlings yelling at potter and his gang about taking Draco and the girl and how they would find them before they were needed. After that the only sounds heard were each side yelling out spells and their footsteps as they dodged each other's attacks. Soon enough Draco heard a few curses as the death eaters ran and the Golden trio accessing any damage done to them.

When he was positive the group was gone Draco took Melody's hand in his own and started walking away as quietly as they could. Before they could make it too far Harry popped out of nowhere, blocking their path as Ron moved in behind them, effectively cutting off any chance of escape.

"You're not going anywhere you two." Before Draco had a chance to do anything Harry used the spell "bewitched sleep" sending Him and Melody into the pitch black of a dreamless sleep.

Harry caught Draco and Ron Caught the girl before following their only female companion back to their make shift camp site.

* * *

"What are we going to do with them? We can't just hold them here until someone can come get them." Ron whispered conscious of the two passed out bodies in their tent.

"Well do you have a better idea because as I see it they were running from the death eaters. Besides what harm can a little girl and a boy a head and a half shorter than both of us do?" came the curt reply. Harry knew they should call someone from the order and get them to take the two away but something told him that it would be better to keep them close, plus he wanted to know what happened, everything that happened including the reason Malfoy was protective of the muggle girl.

"Ok fine I see you point, I'm just being cautious like we're supposed to be."

"I know Ron and I'm sorry I snapped but don't you want to know what Malfoy is doing out here and with a muggle girl no older than six?" smirking, Harry knew he had him now and he already had Hermione the minute they brought the two back to camp. "I think the best thing to do now is keep the two together because if you hadn't noticed Malfoy seemed very protective of the girl. When they wake up we'll see what we can get out of them. I'll take the first watch while you two get some sleep and if they're not awake in three hours I'll go wake Ron up so he can do a shift, ok?"

Ron and Hermione gave a quick nod of agreement before walking to their respective rooms for some much-needed rest.

* * *

Harry sat in one of the kitchen chairs as he read the report he had just finished writing when he heard a high-pitched screech come from the room Malfoy and the girl were residing in. Dropping everything he jumped up and made his way to the door, making it just as Ron and Hermione did all three with identical expressions of shock.

"What the hell?" Ron whispered without looking away from the door.

Harry cautiously reached out and opened the door and looked in. What he saw was certainly not what he expected. In the corner of the room, farthest from the door sat Draco cradling the small girl in his arms stroking her hair as she cried, the tears streaming down her face and soaking her shirt.

Slowly making his way in Harry approached the two shaking forms and kneeled down in front of them. As he watched he was surprised when a small voice reached his ears.

"What do you want Potter?"

Without a further thought Harry moved closer before saying "I heard a scream and came to see what happened. Did she have a nightmare or something?"

Bringing his eyes level with Harry's Draco watched as the green gems danced in the candle light. "Not so much a nightmare as a mental attack." watching the shock cross the other's face he cursed himself for saying something he knew he shouldn't.

"What do you mean by that? No one here would do that to a little girl, I'm not even sure any of us know how to do something like that."

He couldn't really hide it now that it had said it, frowning Draco clutched Melody closer. "It wasn't someone anywhere near us but it was someone you know quite well yourself, He cursed us both so if we left he could slow us down by attacking us mentally."

Harry sat there surprise and revulsion clear on his face as he absorbed everything Malfoy just said. Looking back at his friends hoping one of them could think of something to say when Hermione came to crouch next to him, the same look on her pretty face, before speaking.

"Malfoy I know it's hard to trust us since we don't get along but we don't want to hurt you or your friend so can you be a little more open and tell us exactly what happened, what this spell is exactly, and why we found you in the forbidden forest running from a group of death eaters?"

The two stared at each other neither giving an inch for what seemed like hours before Draco let out a sigh "Hermione Granger you are the only person I have ever met that could stare me down like that."

Harry and Ron just gapped at the two, Hermione with a smug smile and Draco shaking his head in exasperation while lightly rocking the small child as she dozed in his lap.

"Melody and I are a part of a summoning ceremony that the dark lord is going to do on the next full moon, 8 days from now, to summon a Demon named Leraje who he will use to slaughter anyone in his way. When I found out about this in a Premonition I went down to the dungeon to get her and left trusting that my parents got my note and somehow got out. Now the spell…."

Before Draco could continue Ron burst in "are you saying you left the other prisoners there when you could have set them free and instead gave your parents a warning even though they're death eaters themselves?!"

"You will shut the fuck up. I didn't leave anybody since there was nobody else there. He hasn't gone on a raid for almost a month and my parents are not death eaters they've been held prisoner in their own home just like me." With one last glare sent the red heads way Draco turned back to Hermione before continuing "Now as I was saying the spell is not one I know of which makes me believe it is one he created himself. It works just like the Cruciatus except instead of the body as its target it the head, mind, and emotions. It works by making you feel like you have hot oil surrounding your brain, makes you feel like your heads about to explode, and slowly drives you crazy if cast long enough. When He cast the curse on me nothing happened so I thought it didn't work but it seems that was only to connect the cursor with the cursed. When the curse is cast it doesn't madder where the cursed individual is the caster can still activate it by thinking solely of that person and saying the incantation."

Ignoring Ron's outburst Hermione listened to every word Draco said keeping in mind the part about his parents for future reference. "Well just like you I've never heard of a spell like that so you're probably right about Voldemort being the creator. But that still doesn't answer why you and this girl are so important in this summoning? I mean if it's just because you a pureblood couldn't he just find someone else and this girl why her instead of someone else?"

"When it comes to Melody all I know is she will become a child sacrifice but there is a reason it's her and not some other child I just can't figure out what that reason is. For me it's a little complicated but to make things simple he needs someone with a lot of magic, a high tolerance for pain, and if I'm correct a vast knowledge of different extinct languages like Latin and ancient spells that are both dark and/or light. Why these needed to be a requirement, I'm not totally sure. I think that if they used a person without a high tolerance for pain the person will die in the process and he needs them alive for the demon to be able to possess their body in other words I'd be alive the whole time and when the demon has taken possession of my body I will have no control, It would be like in a cage where you can't move, and when he's strong enough and with the help of an ancient spell of some sort he will be able to take on his original form and I'll be either died or close to it."

Draco sat there quietly; waiting for their reactions as the golden trio sat in utter shock even Hermione was lost for words. Before any of them could think of something to say Draco stood on shaky legs and made his way to one of the two queen sized beds in the room and set Melody down under the covers on one side than got in next to her saying "if you done gaping at the wall you can all go back to your rooms there is no need to keep watch over us since we won't be going anywhere." Before pull the covers up to his neck and promptly falling back asleep like nothing happened.

The first to stand was Hermione as she helped Harry and Ron up she looked over at the two sleeping in the bed nearest them. "He's right if all he said is true than there is no reason for him to run while we're asleep. In the morning we'll talk it over and if we have to we'll make him take Veritaserum." With that said she made her way to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well its best to listen to her seeing how she's the brain and we're the brawn most the time." Ron gave Harry a small smile before mutter a "night mate" and heading off to his room.

When everyone had left Harry made his way back into the kitchen to get his discarded report and look it over once more. He read over what he had written before deciding not to send it, with a quick Conflagration ,which turned the paper to ash, he stood up and headed to his room for some much-needed rest.

**Well I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write it and most of it I wrote in the weeee hours of the morning. I'll try and write the next chapter sooner but no promises. **


	3. the next day

**So first things first I want to apologize to my readers for updating so late I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. Also I reread chapter two and as one of my reviewers pointed out I had made a few mistakes so let me clear a few things up. In chapter one I put that Narcissa as deceased but put in chapter two that she was not which is a lie so sorry for the confusion, also Lucius is under the imperious curse but not 24/7 so at curtain periods of the night he is only locked and warded in his own room. If you have any more question just pm me and I'll answer to the best of my abilities.**

The next morning started out horribly with Ron running into a half asleep Draco which resulted in a yelling much, which neither won, and Melody waking up to an empty room to which she started to cry until Draco came back in and calmed her down.

When everyone was finally settled at the dining room table Hermione brock the uncomfortable silence, "the first thing I want to clear up is the most obvious, why were you in the forbidden forest when you could have gone to the ministry and gotten help?"

"In their eyes I'm a death eater since my father is one so what good would that have done. They would have taken Melody way and thrown me in a cell with the excuse that I had "stolen a muggle child." Draco said.

"Ok I can see you point but isn't there any other place that you could have gone that would be much safer? If we hadn't been where we were in the moment you could have been recaptured or worse, in the deeper parts of this forest there are magical creatures that haven't been discovered yet and if they have are supposedly extinct of mythical."

"I was heading to the safest place I could think of, Hogwarts. I just didn't have enough strength to apparate Melody and I there without getting one of us splinched, I didn't have my wand either so I couldn't call for my broom. So if you think for one second that this was my first course of action you are sadly mistaken, you should know by now that I am smarter than that." Huffing in aggravation Draco turned to look at Melody who had been sitting quietly eating her breakfast as He and Hermione talked.

Ignoring Draco's not so subtle way of ending their conversation Hermione continues only this time directing her attention to her two friends sitting on her left. "I think we should accompany them to Hogwarts and stay there for a little while since the death eaters now know we are roaming around out here. Also I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him," tilting her head in Draco's direction "while we regroup and figure out who is really a death eater and who are being threatened to be one."

"I can easily tell you who is being threatened but if you're going to do something about it you better hurry because when dark lord doesn't have anyone to torture when he's angry he goes after one of death eaters that aren't there voluntarily." Draco chimes in.

Staring at Draco as he stares back Hermione gauges how truthful that statement is but before she can open her mouth Harry buts in, "if you know who this people are why didn't you get them out as well or at least send a note to them like you did your father?"

"most of them were somewhere else and like I said before I didn't have my wand, I had no way of sending messages to all of them in such a sort amount of time, I'm not you I had just enough wand less magic to break the lock on the Melody's cell door and apparate the both of us into the forbidden forest without wearing me down to the point where I wouldn't have been able to move for hours."

Ron sat there; uncharacteristically quiet, as he tried to absorb all the new information. As everyone sat in silence mulling over all the new information He finally spoke, "I think Hermione's right we should all go to Hogwarts. We can talk to Dumbledore who could get us an area in the castle where we can stay for I little bit while we figure everything out. It's a lot better than staying out her, waiting to get found out and ambushed."

Looking over at Harry then Nodding her head in agreement Hermione stood up, "I'll go get are packs and we can start packing the things we will need on hand while we walk." Turning around she stopped "there should be two more packs in the closet over there," she pointed to a door on her right, "The two of them will carry light weight things like me since Melody is a small girl and Draco is magically exhausted, and will be for a few more days." With that said she left to go get the packs that were stored in her room."

**In the dim twilight between day and night three teens and a child no older than seven walked through the forbidden forest, each anticipating their return to Hogwarts for a different reason. For one it was a sanctuary, for others it was a home away from home and for one in particular it was the only home they had ever had**.

They walked in a straight line with Ron in the leader and Harry bringing up the rear. Melody was of course in the middle with Draco behind her which made it so he was right in front of Harry. They walked all through the day only stopping for lunch that consisted of a sandwich, chips and a bottle of water. By night fall Draco was carrying Melody as she slept in his arms and Harry had moved up so he was walking beside the two.

"I think the next clearing we come across should make a good campsite seeing how Melody is out cold and the rest of us are tired also." Harry said keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

"Harry's right us starting to slow down and seeing how Draco is also carrying extra weight I can't blame him for being tired." Hermione said.

"I can see a clearing just up head you'll only have to walk a few more minutes then we can set up camp and get some sleep before we have to walk another day. I'll go ahead and scout out everything before you get there." Ron said as he picked up speed and ran to where he pointed out just moments before.

By the time the four got to the clearing Ron had set up a perimeter and was now in the process of getting the tent set up. With one swish of his wand he had the thing up and was heading in just as the others came up to the front flap.

That night Melody had woken up about an hour after everyone had settled down in their respective rooms, asking when supper was ready, still disoriented by sleep. Hermione had whipped out two boxes of mac and cheese and served everyone. With dinner out of the way they all went into the living room with Ron and Harry playing a game of chess. Draco and Hermione were talking about how they wanted to go into healing, and Melody sat, leaning into Draco's side dozing off as she tried to understand everything the two were talking about.

With Melody sleeping soundly once again by his side Draco excused himself as he carried her into their shared room for the night. After they had left not ten minutes past before Hermione excused herself for the night. It was ten o'clock before the two boys left had finally finished their fifth game of chess before walking into their rooms and promptly falling asleep.

**I'm very sorry for this chapter being so short but while I was working on it my dog was hit by a car and we rushed him to the vet's office. After words I just didn't have the motivation to make it longer luckily he didn't die so no worries I'm sure in a few days he will be back to his happy go lucky self and I will be back to writing and making the next chapter. I might even have other stories ready to post but only time will tell so stay with me because I am hell bent on finishing this story even if it turns out to be thirty chapters long (which I hope to god it doesn't turn out that long.) ta-ta for now :)**


	4. Story time

**Story time**

**I'm very sorry for the long wait it's just that whenever I go to add another chapter onto this story I have been getting another idea for a different story so before I forget the idea I go to a new page and type it. Please forgive me and the last chapter was so short that even I am disappointed in myself so this chapter is going to be long (I hope). I'll be trying even harder from here on out so please be patient because even I don't know how long this story will turn out.**

Never in his life did Draco even dream he would be walking through the forbidden forest with the golden trio. They were always fighting so to even think that these people would willingly help him was beyond his comprehension. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he watched as Harry walked carry His pack and his own since Draco had been Carry Melody since lunch when she sprained her ankle on a tree root. To tell the truth it was quite hard to drag his eyes away from harry with his messy pitch black hair and intense green eyes that when angered would turn an almost black color.

"It should only be a few more hours before we make it to the wards surrounding Hogwarts so it should be fine if we rest a minute." Hermione said as she sat her pack on a nearby rock then walked over to Draco, " Ok hand me Melody and you go help Harry with the packs seeing how one of them is yours." Smiling she grabbed Melody and walked away.

Draco watched as she walked back over to her pack and sat the little girl down on next to it before riffling through it for the snacks she was sure to have before turning to watch Harry unbuckling the packs. Without a word He walked over to Harry and slid the pack on his back of so he could go through it contents and grabbed his water bottle. With a mumbled thank you from Harry, Draco walked over to a protruding tree root and sat down. A few seconds later Harry came over as well and sat next to him and for the remainder of the break they sat in comfortable silence each too deep in their own thoughts to really notice the other.

By the time midafternoon rolled around they had reached the wards and Hermione sent her patronus, a lynx, to Dumbledore with a brief description of their situation. Turning to her pack she took out a small ball before saying "We might have to spend the night here if Dumbledore can't take down the wards tonight so be ready to set up camp and wards of our own." Then using her wand she tapped the ball three times before setting it down on the ground to slowly enlarge and become a Gazebo with Mosquito Netting.

"Well that would have been handy a day ago when we were attached by bugs the whole time we sat outside." Ron commented his eyes looking the Gazebo up and down.

"Seeing how you had a tent I didn't see the point and putting this up as well." She snapped

"Ok, ok sorry for saying anything. Anyway how long do you think we'll have to wait before we get a reply?"

"I'm guessing about two hours max but that still doesn't mean he can take down the wards tonight." Hermione said as she ushered everyone inside the Gazebo for a much needed break and so they didn't get attached by bugs anymore.

As they sat there Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting next to the door flap talking about who knows what while Draco told melody a story his mother used to tell him whenever he was too scared to go back to sleep after a nightmare when he was still a small child.

**_There once was a boy who was the apple of his parents eyes, he was the exact miniature version of his father from his grey eyes and dark hair to his facial features and proud stance. The parents did everything to insure he grew up to be the perfect pureblood heir that anyone could ever hope for but as the child grew up he grew to resent his parents for trying to force their beliefs onto him. So when he turned eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor he made his mission to find true friends be it muggle borns, half-bloods, or purebloods like himself. _**

**_His first friend was made on the Hogwarts express, this friend was a pureblood like him with thick black hair and tan, smooth skin, and the two got along instantly. His second friend came in the form of a half-blood who had light brown hair and a nice smile._**

Draco was so wrapped up in the memory of his mother telling him the story he didn't notice the three by the door stop conversing to listen, finding this story very familiar.

**_By the end of their first year these three became inseparable, always doing things together whether it be homework, which the seldom spent their time doing, or going to Hogsmead for a pint of butterbeer while flirting with girls. When his parents heard of his life at Hogwarts they were not pleased and that very summer they scolded him for have half-blood and muggle born friend. Not wanting to anger his parents while he was still there the young boy either kept to himself or spent his time with his younger brother who was two years younger than him. This is how his spent every holiday at his ancestral home until the day during his fifth year when His parents told him it was about time he became a proper pureblood and swear his loyalty to the dark lord. When he refused and left and returned to his school, the next day a letter came and inside, in neat sloping letters, it stated that he was no longer part of their family for they had disowned him that very morning when his mother blasted his name of their family tapestry. _**

**_Taking no notice of his lack of family the boy went on with his life with his friend at his side and he loved life, more than he ever would have as a death eater or "proper" pureblood. He spent his holidays at his friend's house and was practically adopted by his parents. From then on his life was his own he had his friends became the only family he needed._**

**_ But life is cruel and unfair, and the boy found that out on a night dark as pitch, when a chilly wind blew a couple were murdered and the one everyone blamed was the young man for the husband was his dearest friend and family. He tried pleading his innocence but no one would listen saying murders didn't have the right and soon after he was sent to Azkaban. _**

**_What people didn't know was the killer was still free and still putting his loyalty with the dark lord. He swore his soul to the dark lord and to show that loyalty he put the blame on the man saying he sold his friend out and he was in league with the dark lord. _**

**_On the day the young man was taken to Azkaban a young woman with a small child in her arms stepped close to her husband in their dining room and said "he will be free when the time he is needed comes, he will be redeemed and praised for his heroics when the second war comes." Never one to listen to his wife when she talked like that the husband put it to the back of his mind and leaving it there, not understood who this mystery person was._**

Looking up when he heard a clatter Draco watched as a stone faced Harry strode up to him and grabbed his upper arm, gripping so tight it was sure to leave five bruises in the shape of fingers. Crying out in pain as He was hauled up to the others face. Eyes wide in terror Draco was helpless to do anything.

"Where did you hear that from? Who told you that story?!" Harry yelled, his cheeks flushing in rage.

"Harry stop it you're hurting him," Hermione shout making her way over.

"M-My mother w-would tell me it whenever I woke up from a nightmare. S-She used to tell me that the man would help kill all evil in the world, s-she said that's the only way she could get me to go back to sleep." When the fingers tightened even more he yelled out in pain once again and before anyone could do anything Melody grabbed Harry and bit into his arm, drawing blood where her teeth punctured skin. When the fingers loosened Draco took the chance and ripped his arm away grabbed Melody and made a mad dash to the door nearly knocking Hermione over in his haste to get out and away from the fuming Harry, and a yelling Hermione.

Holding Melody close to his chest Draco backed away until his back hit a tree. Hermione slowly walked over to the two gently putting her hand to Draco's arm trying to calm the boy down while keeping a close eye on Melody in case she decided the touch was a bad idea and bit her also.

"Calm down Harry was just surprised; He didn't mean to hurt you. If you don't want to you don't have to go back in but I think it would be a good idea so you don't get bitten by to many bugs." Hermione said quietly.

Keeping his eye on the two men still in the Gazebo Draco aloud Hermione to walk him back in then steering him in the opposite direction of where Harry sat and stood in-between the two.

Keeping Melody as close as possible was the only comfort Draco had the wait until an owl landed right outside the Door flap.

Giving her two best friends a pointed look Hermione made her way to the owl and took the scroll from its beak and promptly read. _It seems you are in need of a place big enough for many people so it will take some time to set it up. I'll also take the wards down in exactly four minutes from the time you touch this scroll which has a location charm on it. I will only leave it open for three minutes so you must hurry and cross as soon as you feel the wards open. Once you are inside it will be a half a day's walk to the Castle so I suggest you camp out there. The rooms should be ready by tomorrow, come to my office at night fall and I will show you to the portrait but wait tell curfew so the students don't notice you. "_

"Ok everybody out and be ready to cross the wards when there down they will only be like that for three minutes so we must hurry." Hermione said.

Everyday stepped out of the door to stand in a group just outside it as Hermione spelled it back into a ball and put it in her pocket. Draco kept at least ten feet away from everyone else, never letting his eyes wander, Harry had his head down and his arms crossed on his chest while Ron spoke quietly to him, and Hermione kept scanning the area for any change in the words. "There!" she yelled walking to the area she had pointed to and everyone else followed.

"We should be inside the wards now. We'll walk for a little longer than make camp. Dumbledore said the rooms wouldn't be ready until tomorrow and to camp once we get through the wards and walk the rest of the way tomorrow since its only about a half day's walk." Hermione said and grabbed Draco and started walking keeping him in front of her.

**There it is, hope you like it. It just came to me while I was listening to my music so I just dropped what I was doing to come write it. To me this is my second best chapter so far and it long so its even better. :) Can't wait for feedback!**


	5. Possible frienship?

_**Possible friendship?**_

** Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter, I know it is very late and I am so so so sorry about that again I had so much that I was doing I just lost track of time and didn't get it done sooner. But it is done now so enjoy! J**

Dinner that night was filled with awkward silence as everyone ate. Draco still seemed wary of Harry even though he sat at the opposite end and side of the table, Hermione tried to get Him to talk but Harry just kept his head down with the occasional glance to the other side of the table. When supper was over everyone couldn't be happier as they made their way to their separate rooms; thankful that no one had to share.

By midmorning the next day everyone went about their own business of packing their own packs and setting them aside for later use and since Melody's pack never had much stuff in it Draco just stuck her water bottle and lunch in his for the day. The walk wasn't any different from the past two days with Ron in front then the two girls and Draco and finally Harry bringing up the rear. The day was spent quietly walking on the path, the rustling of the leaves underneath their shoes was the only indicator of their presence, even Hermione was reluctant to try and start a conversation as the mood seemed to get even darker the longer Harry and Draco were near each other.

By the time they made it to the forest's edge they had all but given up on conversation. As Harry watched the students in their the house colors milling around, ignorant of their surroundings, he couldn't help but steal a glance at the blonde that had made himself comfortable on a log with a chattering little girl next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione staring at him with a calculating look adorning her pretty face and with a frown he went back to looking at the front lawn of Hogwarts and its pupils.

By the time they were given the good to go day had turned to night and they were practically walking in their sleep as they were shown to their rooms, with Hermione in her own room, Draco and Melody in a conjoining room where the door would only open for another girl, and Ron and Harry in the last room. All three room where connected to a common room similar to the one in the four houses the only difference was the color scheme which was made up of browns and tans with a splash of blues or greens here and there.

As the days past the occupants got more comfortable around each other with the exception of Draco and Harry, the two refused to be in the same room alone together for more them five minutes. For instance, if everyone finished eating during meals and those two were the only ones left one would either throw away the rest of their food and leave or just get up and leave, their plate forgotten in their haste to get out of the room.

As Hermione sat in one of the over-stuffed arm chairs she would glance at Harry who sat in the other arm chair across from her and smile as she watched him glance at Draco who sat on the coach reading a book, his legs tucked under him and one of the coach pillows on his lap, and smiling even more when she notice the annoyed expression on Harry's face when he figured out Draco was sitting as far away from him as he could without falling off the couch.

Leaning slightly over the arm Hermione tried to read the cover of Draco's book but was only able to read "demon" before Draco moved and obscured her view of the cover, sighing she decided she might as well ask if she wanted to know anything more.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm reading anything that has some kind of information about demons and the rituals to summon them. Right now it's a book on ways to stop a demon summoning that's already started but no matter how many books I read they all say the same and it's getting very irritating." Frowning Draco closed the book and dropped it onto the coach cushion next to him. Looking down Hermione was able to read the full cover and frowned.

"Demon summoning's? I've never read or seen that one in the library before.

"Probably because it's from the restricted section and I'm the only one with a key not counting the professors and head master."

Finally looking up Harry stared at the two before asking, "And how do you have a key to the restricted section?"

"In my second year I stole the one Ms. Pince had and had it duplicated before returning it to her desk when she was scolding some kid for running in her library. I've been going in there for years now but a lot of use that did me, every book I find in there is useless the moment I actually need them."

"I'm surprised no one has caught you yet. I mean you'd think they had wards on the entrance or something." Leaning back Hermione looked at the two as she thought, keeping her attention on Harry as she watched his expression for any sign of anger.

Getting up Harry walked over to stand in front of Draco, "give me the key, me and Hermione will go and look to."

Standing also with his lips curved down Draco growled out, "no way in hell, if I did that I'd never see it again so either I go with or you don't go at all."

With a stunned expression on her face Hermione watched as the two boys glared at each other, neither saying a word nor backing down.

"I think it a good idea for us to see if you missed something so stop being a prat and hand over the key."

"And I'm saying there is no way I'm just going to hand it over to you of all people, I gave you two options so pick one or forget the whole thing."

Finally getting up Hermione stood next to them both sighing in exasperation, "or you two could go and look and I can just wait her and if that doesn't work I'll go and Harry, you can wait here."

"I'm not going to let you go alone with him, I'll go and bring back a few books for you. Is there any specific types you want?"

"No just one that look like they would be helpful in this situation." Kissing Harry's cheek and saying her thanks Hermione made her way to the room Melody was currently sleeping in.

"I've been through this whole section but I've only recently been looking for this type of book so I've only made it to the fifth row on the left. You can either look over what I've already looked at or you can start on the right and we can meet in the middle and actually make progress." With that Draco turned to left and went down a isle to resume his search where he had left it earlier.

Watching Draco walk down one of the isles Harry was torn between following him or doing as he said and starting on the opposite side. Sighing heavily Harry turned and made his way to the end of the Isles on the right and started his searching; grabbing every book that had even the tiniest hint of demons or rituals involving them.

As one hour turned to two then three, Harry made his way back over to where Draco was still searching; his arms filled with books. "I think we should head back before Hermione starts think we killed each other."

The two stood there before Draco gave a small nod and the two began making their way out of the library and back to the common room where Hermione sat, anxious for their return.

As the two walked down the hall Draco made sure he was a few feet away from Harry at all times, still cautious after the fiasco in the woods a few days ago, and Harry kept glancing at him with wary eyes.

Half way down the hall Draco was Halted by a hand and turned to see a frowning Harry "You know it's not like I'm going to attack you so you can stop avoiding me."

"I'm not stupid I know when to stay away from someone and you are someone to keep at a distance. I don't trust people, never have and never will, that's just who I am and it doesn't help when someone attacks me for no apparent reason." Tugging his arm away Draco stared at Harry for a moment before walking ahead not caring if he followed or not.

As they neared the door Harry tried once more to get through to the hard headed prat, "you can talk to me and stand next to me, I know you don't trust people, hell I think everyone that has ever meet you knows that but the point is I'm not your enemy, you just have to give me a chance."

"You're not my enemy, I'll give you that but we're not friends either so you don't have to try and be so nice to me when I know you don't want to be, if that little incident in the forest was anything to go by."

"Who said I didn't want to be nice to you it's just that what you were saying in the forest caught me by surprise."

"Well consider we spent the whole time we've known each other fighting plus we are in rival houses I can't see us getting along, and if you don't remember I tried being your friend in first year but you turned me down, so why are you trying to be nice to me now?"

"Well I don't think anybody wants to be friends with someone who is rude to others. Anyway that's then and this is now and I don't see why I can't be nice and your friend now."

"Whatever, do what you want, I'm going inside." Saying the password, Draco kept his head down, his bangs cover his eyes, as the portrait swung open and right before he walked in he mumbled something just loud enough for a stunned Harry to hear before disappearing into portrait hole and making his way to his room, his face burning bright red the whole way.

Later that night when just Harry sat in the arm chair with a lamp shining over his shoulder he read the same line in his book over and over again as his mind drifted back too earlier and to what Draco said under his breath before going into the common room a small blush adorning his High cheek bones. With a sigh Harry sat his book on his lap and leaned his head back. With his eyes closed and a small smile forming on his lips Harry repeated the words Draco said over in his head never letting the picture the boys made with his Hair hanging in his face and his cheeks glowing pink in the dim light of the corridor disappear.

_"Show me I can trust you, then we'll talk."_

** Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I know it isn't one of my best but please give me a break I'm just starting my senior year in a new high school plus it seems I will be taking care of my two nephews through the month of October. I will try my best at getting the sixth chapter done before Halloween but I will promise nothing seeing as even if I promise it seems my chaotic life will just get in the way so just stay loyal to the story and there will be more to come in the future.**

** Ps. I know there are spelling errors everywhere in this chapter and previous ones so please don't tell me about them, I am working on editing it and when I get the whole story done I will take it down and repost the new and improved edited edition, I just have to much going on to worry about spelling and punctuation at the moment. Oh and refrain from saying anything that you know without a doubt will be rude and uncalled for. Thank you**


End file.
